The Sublunar Seven
by AlmightyDKBII
Summary: The story follows Akrisesh and Jarik, 2 Jedi Padawans that get sucked into the horror of Clone Wars. Watch as, in the midst of war, the two are assigned to protect 3 pompous Tholothian princesses and things don't go as planned.


During the Clone Wars, between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a certain male Jedi Knight proved himself worthy to be granted the title of "Sword of the Jedi," meaning "...a burning brand to your enemies, a brilliant fire to your friends." The Jedi was the first person to attain the prestigious rank in the history of the Jedi Order. Found as a child to be gifted with an incredibly deep innate connection with the Force, the future "Sword of the Jedi" followed the path of a Jedi Guardian, training under Jedi Master Shaak Ti on the ancestral Jedi world of Ahch-To, during a conflict with the planet's natives. On the verge of completing his trials in 25 BBY, 3 years prior to the Clone Wars, the Padawan was instrumental in finding the fabled Well of Tarkus, an ancient repository of knowledge. Upon finding the Well, he discovered an ancient unfinished curved-hilted lightsaber buried within the ancient ruins, which seemed to be Sith in origin. Baffled by his discovery, he took the hilt to Master Ti for further inspection, only to find that the hilt itself was a key to getting into the ancient Ahch-Tonian Lightsaber Forge. After the inspection, the apprentice gained a loyal companion in the astromech droid R2-Z5, or Zeefive, who helped him locate the Forge. Upon reaching the Forge, he uncovered a plot by the Zabrak Padawan Noven Daloch—who had been empowered by the knowledge gained from the Well—to destroy the Forge, and ultimately the Jedi. His victory over Daloch earned him a promotion from the rank of Padawan, as well as the loyalty of the Wookiee hunteress Zange, who came to regard the Jedi as the "Hrrtayyk Champion"—the champion of her race's rite of passage, the Test of Ascension.

Following the creation of his personal weapon, he began to delve deep into the arts of both the Force and lightsaber combat. The Knight became a practitioner of Djem So/Shien, after he discovered that the form could be enhanced through the use of a curved hilt, but also studied the hybrid Makashi+Ataru form his master, Shaak Ti, displayed. As a newly elevated Jedi Knight, Ti's former apprentice left for Coruscant and foiled a plot, by the Sith Acolyte Tabisk, to use a superweapon, called the Planet Prison, against the Republic capital planet.

Years later, as the Clone Wars raged on, the Knight became a great hero to the Republic and began to learn more and more about the origins of his lightsaber through the use of the Force. As he discovered these things, the hilt oddly acquired damage in the form of cracks with a blue energy flowing through them, adding to the archaic design.

At the climax of the Clone Wars, the Jedi grew scarce and the Knight was granted a Padawan by the name of Akzusok. As the Knight took on the young Jedi Akzusok Oom'ega as a Padawan, the Jedi was also recruited into the Republic Navy's elite Shadow squadron, in which the Knight piloted a Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor under the call sign "Sword."

While on a secret council-assigned mission, with his Padawan, to infiltrate Dooku's base on the Core World of Kuat, he had to fend off the count's force lightning, causing the hilt to explode and create a large hole, revealing the saber's crystal chamber, which housed a blue adegan crystal.

At the end of the Clone Wars, the Knight was fighting through a battalion of clone troopers, as the Great Jedi Purge had just begun and he had helped his Padawan escape. At the climax of the battle, after killing a several dozen clones, the Knight was brutally shot down. After the battle, a group of runaway Jedi Knights, including his former Padawan, venture past the battlefield, only to find that all but the Knight's lightsaber remained. As if the Knight had imbued his Force power into the hilt before transcending, the lightsaber gained deeper cracks filled with the blue hue, adding to the lightsaber's never-ending origin story. The Jedi took the lightsaber, for sentimental purposes, and built a memorial for the fallen Knight.


End file.
